Reap what You sow
by Iluvorli2
Summary: Where did Dee go after her ultimatum to Lee about their marriage? Now Lee and Dee have to deal with another situation in their marriage. The first chapter takes place during TABFYW and the rest Post Crossroads.
1. Prolouge

Reaping What You Sow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these BSG characters. The only characters I own are Ebony, Will, Justin, and Buffy.

Couple: Mainly L/D, L/K, for a short while G/D.

Summary: Where did Dee go after her ultimatum to Lee about their marriage? Now Lee and Dee have to deal with another situation in their marriage. Takes place during TABFYW and Post Crossroads.

"If you want to be Kara, Lee. I won't stand in your way," said Dee, as she headed for the door.

As Lee watched her go he asked in a pain and confused voice, "Where are you going?"

Dee left him without an answer and headed straight to the locker rooms before her tears finally came.

Felix had just finished his shift and was in the locker room when he heard someone come in. He turned towards the door and saw Dualla crying.

Felix walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder startling her a bit, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't," she said as she wipes her tears, but they kept coming.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Felix.

"My marriage is over," said Dee, abruptly.

"What happened?" asked Felix, rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Dee, as she began to rub her temples.

"So what are you going to do?" he said.

"Right now I'm going to find a place to stay," said Dee, as she stood up.

"You can stay with me," said Felix, "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"No, I've been alone long enough," said Dee.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**A month after Baltar's Trial**

Lee comes to his quarters after having few drinks at the bar. He looks around the room, which has become barren since Dee left him the month before. Since then Dee has kept a low profile and the only time Lee saw her was if they had the same shift and that wasn't often. Lee went over to his sink to splash cold water on his face when he heard a knock on the door. He went over to the door and opened it to reveal a female officer.

"Major Lee Adama?" she asked.

"Yes," said Lee, wiping is face with a towel.

The officer handed Lee an envelope before saying, "You've been served, sir." With that the female officer left Lee staring at the envelope.

Lee walked over to his bed and sat on it as he open it. Lee pulls out a stack of papers and reads them over before tossing them aside frustrated. "Damn it!" yelled Lee, as he got up and went to the door. A few minutes later, Lee finds himself outside Dee's new quarters banging on the door until a small young mocha skin woman opens the door.

"Oh it's the ass at the door," she said.

"Where's Dee, Ebony?" asked Lee, coolly.

"She's somewhere," said Ebony casually, "besides she would be upset if I told you where she was."

"I have to talk to her, it important," said Lee, impatiently.

"I assume you got the divorce papers," said Ebony, a bit amused, "I half expected you and Starbuck to be at the celebrating or maybe in her bunker."

"Don't bring Kara in this," said Lee, getting aggravated with Ebony.

"Why not? She was the other person that ruined my cousin's marriage," said Ebony.

"My marriage to Dee is not over," said Lee.

"Yet. I'm so happy that my cousin has come to her senses," said Ebony as she began to shut the door but Lee stops her.

"Please, Ebony, I have to find her," said Lee.

"Listen, Lee, you need to leave her alone right now," said Ebony, "leave her be before you cause more pain than you already caused." Ebony closes the door in his face.

Lee walks back to his quarters and sees Helo outside waiting for him. "Lee, you have to get to Cottle's, right now," said Helo.

"What's happen? Is it my dad?" asked Lee.

"No, its Dualla," said Helo, leading Lee to sickbay.

Helo and Lee reach sickbay and are met by Dr. Cottle, whose talking to another patient but excuses him to talk to Lee.

"What happened?" asked Lee, worried.

"According to Helo and a few others, Dualla fainted in the CIC. They brought her in unconscious but she came to for a bit before drifting off to sleep," said Cottle.

"What's wrong," asked Lee, who begin to rub his temples.

"She's dehydrated, Lee. This could have been serious considering her condition but we treated her. She should be fine in a day or two," said Cottle.

"Good," said Lee.

"I guess I should offer my congratulations," said Dr. Cottle, extending his hand to Lee.

"For what?" said Lee, a bit confused.

"On the baby," said Cottle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Baby?" said Lee, trying to process the doctor's words, "Are you saying that my wife is…"

"Pregnant?" said Cottle, "yes, I am. She's four months to be exact."

"Well, is the baby okay?" asked Lee.

"Yes, so far the baby is healthy but the mother has to take better care herself," said Cottle.

"May I see her?" asked Lee, "I mean I should be in there."

"Yeah, you may go in but I'm not sure she's up yet," said Cottle, "now if you excuse me I have other patients."

Lee watched Cottle go to another patient and look to Helo before saying "Did you have this feeling?"

"Of course, I was shock to know I was going to be a father considering Athena is a cylon," said Helo, "but I was in love so the shock shortly turn into joy."

"My story is different from yours, though," said Lee; "I've gotten divorce papers this morning."

"You filed them?" asked Helo.

"No, Dee filed them. Do you think she knew before she filed the divorce papers," said Lee.

"The only way you're going to find out is if you go inside and talk to her," said Helo.

Lee nodded to Helo's last reply before going inside to find Dualla. When he found her, she was laying on her side with her back towards him. She had obviously awakened since Cottle left her.

"Hello, Lee," said Dee, not turning towards him.

"Hey," he said somberly.

"You got the papers right?" asked Dee, abruptly.

"Yes, let's…" said Lee but Dee cuts him off.

"You need to sign all three copies one for the courts, and one for the two of us," said Dee.

"I'm not signing them, Dee," said Lee, quickly, "we need to talk about the baby."

"No, we don't," said Dee, quietly.

"Dee, we are having a child together," said Lee, becoming annoyed with Dee's responses, "don't make things even more complicated."

At this point, Dee had turned to face him, "This pregnancy is has gone far beyond complicated."

"Then why would you want to go through it alone?" asked Lee, "please, don't push me out of your and our child's life."

"Stop calling it "our child", Lee," said Dee, "I'm not sure if it is our child, Lee."

"What are you talking about?" said Lee.

"You may not be the father," said Dee, there was silence for a minute before Dee said, "I guess there was four of us in our marriage."

"Who was it?" asked Lee, coolly as he tightens his fist.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you. You may do something crazy," said Dee.

"Who was it!" said Lee, a bit, louder than before.

"Why do you care?" asked Dee.

"Who was it, Dee? I swear to the gods…" said Lee.

"Felix. Felix and I slept together," said Dee, quietly.

"When?" said Lee, harshly.

"It was just once. It happened the night I confronted you about Kara. I had nowhere to go, Lee. Things got carried away and besides I thought our marriage was over and you had chose Kara," said Dee.

"So you frak Gaeta!" said Lee, enrage, "of all people, you frak Gaeta! You claim you were only friends."

"We are! Why are you upset, you were fraking Kara, the whole time!" said Dee, "My gods, Lee! Get out! Get out and sign the papers and give me a divorce!"

"Not a chance in hell," said Lee, as he storm out.

Helo was still outside as Lee storm out.

"Whoa, where are you going?" asked Helo.

"To kick Gaeta's ass!" said Lee.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lee marched into the Pilot rec room with Helo right behind him trying to stop him. Lee saw Gaeta a table playing a card game with Starbuck, Anders, Racetrack, and Hotdog with the president's aide, Tory Foster standing by watching Anders play. Lee raced over to the table and grabbed Gaeta and slammed him on the nearest wall, trying to choke the life out of him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

By that time, Anders and Helo were trying to pull Lee off of Gaeta, who was gasping for air and trying to form words.

"Whoa, Lee, what has gotten into you! Let him go, man," said Anders.

Lee ignores Anders' plea and keeps concentrating on Gaeta, "I bet you wanted her since Billy."

Kara goes beside Lee and tries to talk to him, "Lee, if you really want an answer, you should unwrap your hands from his neck first in order to him speak."

Lee looks at Kara and then at Felix, who was beginning to turn purple. "Fine," said Lee, in harsh tone, as he released Gaeta.

Gaeta gasped as Kara talked to Lee, "What's wrong, Lee? Its not you to go off like that for no reason."

"I have a lot of reason, Kara," said Lee, " a lot." He then turns his attention to Felix, whose color was returning, "You frak her!"

Everyone looked at one another, confused and stared at Starbuck.

"I did not sleep with Felix," said Kara, annoyed.

"He frak my wife. He frak Dee!" said Lee angrily.

"Lee...it was one time," said Felix, standing up, "it meant nothing to her."

"What about to you?" asked Lee.

"Come on, Lee, you know I have feelings for her just like you have feelings for Kara," said Felix, "I don't know what's the problem. You two, are divorcing."

Before Lee could answer, he heard his father's voice, "Major Adama."

Lee turned to his father, who had a stern look on his face. "Major, I need to see you privately," said the Admiral.

Lee looked at Felix before turning and leaving the rec room with the Admiral.

Meanwhile in sickbay

"I assume you told him," said Ebony, with her daughter, Cordelia, in her arms.

"Yes," said Dee, "it didn't go well, of course."

"Well, you couldn't have lied to him," said Ebony.

"No, I owed him the truth even though he never gave me that," said Dee.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Ebony.

"I have to tell Felix, now," said Dee, as Ebony handed her Cordelia, "Cottle said it's too early for a paternity test and I have to make Lee give me a divorce."

"About that maybe you should give him another try. I mean he seems sincere and willing to work things out," said Ebony.

"He only wants me because I ended it. He wants his dignity back and now he wants us together for the baby," said Dee, "I can't have child be raised in a loveless marriage. How can parents bestow love on a child, properly, if they don't love one another?"

"You don't love him?" said Ebony.

"The problem was never about me not loving him. I loved him with my whole heart. Lee never loved me," said Dee, cuddling Cordelia, "I was too naive to realize it until it was too late."

"You were a great wife, Dee. Its his fault he didn't realize it," said Ebony, "I know you're be a great mother."

In Adama's Quarters

"The most important thing as a superior officer is to remain professional, Major," said Adama.

"I know," said Lee, "but this was personal."

"Was it about Dualla?" said Adama, turning to face his son.

"Yes," said Lee, putting his face in his hands.

"Dee's pregnant, isn't she?" said Adama.

"How did you know?" asked Lee looking at his father.

"She came to me after the two of you separated but she said she was unsure," said

Adama, "she also told me about Felix and her."

"You knew and didn't tell me," said Lee.

"She asked me not to. She said it be better off with you not knowing," said Adama, "I believe she believe you had enough to worry about with Kara and all."

"Still can't believe my wife, who until now, I thought was innocent pure angel slept with Gaeta and got pregnant," said Lee, "karma is a bitch!"

"You don't know that it is his," said Adama, "it could be yours."

"Would I ever know," said Lee, "she won't speak to me. The first time that we've talk to each other in a month ended with her yelling about a divorce and me storming out to kill her lover."

"You both need to calm down before talking to each other about this situation," said Adama, "in the meantime stay away from Felix and if you do come n contact act professional about it."


	5. Author's Note Important Notice

Author's note

I am sorry to tell I will not post for a week due to the fact I'll be recovering from surgery. I am having my wisdoms remove and will be a bit sore for a few days and then I'm doing school stuff. So I want be on. As soon as I get that out my way, I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a few days after, Dee told Lee the truth about her night with Felix, the estranged couple still haven't spoken to one another (even though, Lee has attempted). Dee finally felt that she owed Felix the truth about Lee's blow up in the pilot rec room and asked for him to meet her after his shift. Dee had just finished eating dinner when he stopped by.

"Hey," he said softly, when she opened the door.

"Hey, Felix," said Dee, casually, "um… come in. Take a seat. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I plan on eating soon, anyway," said Felix, sitting in one of the chairs, "so, why I am I here?"

"That bruise Lee left is healing up," said Dee, avoiding his question, "I am so sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault," said Felix, "I knew he'll find out sooner or later about our night together. Who knew he was going to take it so offensively."

"That's the thing, Felix. He's not offended that we slept together," said Dee, "Felix, you have to know that night…"

"… Meant nothing to you. I understand, Dee, our night was just two friends comforting each other," said Felix, "I knew it wasn't going further than that."

"That's the thing Felix, it did," said Dee, nervously, as she begin to drum her fingers on the table.

"What are you talking about?" asked Felix, getting up and sitting next to her on the couch, "are you saying…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant," said Dee.

"Is it mine?" asked Felix, anxiously.

"I don't know," said Dee, "it could be yours or Lee's. I won't know until right before the baby is born according to Cottle."

"How long have you known?" asked Felix.

"Shortly after I left Lee but I wasn't sure. I thought it was stress," said Dee.

"You know you could have come to me," said Felix.

"I was but then the whole thing with Starbuck's return happened and I didn't know how to approach you or Lee," said Dee.

"I can understand that," said Felix, "So what are we going to do?"

"As much as I want to avoid him, I have to talk to Lee about this," said Dee, getting off the couch, "after all he is still my husband."

"Yeah, he still is," said Felix bitterly but his tone soften, "well, I need to go."

"I'll see you soon," said Dee, walking him to the door.

Standing in the hallway, Felix hugs her, and whispers in her ear, "You know I'm here for you as always."

"I know," said Dee whispering and giving him a hug, as soon as they broke a part, they noticed Lee was standing there.

"Alright, Felix, I'll see you later, okay," said Dee, urging him to leave.

"Alright," said Felix noticing Lee's cold stare directed toward him as he got out of their as fast as he could.

Dee turned her attention to Lee whose mood was somber.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Dee, going back into her quarters.

"My wife," said Lee, following her in and closing the door.

"I'm not your wife, Lee. I'm the insurance," said Dee, "tell me this, would you be here if there wasn't a baby?"

"Yes. I've been trying to talk to you since you left but you kept avoiding me. Started switching shifts on me," said Lee.

"I wasn't going allow you to sweet talk me into coming back," said Dee, "I am so sick of being played. I am offering you what you've wanted for a year: your freedom. Why don't you take it?"

"It like I told you before I need you. You are good for me, Dee," said Lee.

"Am I right for you? Actually are you good for me," said Dee, "cause lately it seems the answer to both those answers have been no."

"You don't mean that," said Lee.

"I do. I've been feeling this way for a very long time," said Dee.

"So why did you stay?" asked Lee quietly.

"Cause I thought I love you enough for the both of us," said Dee, looking away, "but I can't anymore. I need more for myself and this baby. I understand you'd tried but it still not going to work for us."

"So you want a divorce" said Lee more as a statement than a question, "I can't convince you otherwise."

"No, my mind's made up," said Dee as she walked over to the door to let him out, "goodbye, Lee."

Lee stared at her for moment before heading out the door, "I believe deeply we will be connected forever. I believe this baby was made from love instead of a night that two friends shared."

"Unfortunately I don't believe that," said Dee, said Dee with tears in her eyes, "I'll see you in court. Goodbye, Major."

Lee stood there as Dee shut the door in his face.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lee was hanging out at the bar with Tyrol , Helo and Sam drowning away his sorrows as he wasn't looking forward to the meeting with divorce attorneys and the judge tomorrow.

"Cheer up, it's not so bad," said Sam, taking another shot glass, "when me and Kara divorce, we ended up staying close friends."

"You only talk to each other when you are playing poker or when Kara needs a little pick me up," said Lee, "Dee and I are different case."

"What's with the court hearing?" asked Tyrol , putting down his beer.

"Since I refused to sign, Dee 's hoping the judge would force me to," said Lee, "but of course the judge can't."

"I don't understand, why won't you sign?" asked Anders, ordering more alcohol, "I mean a year ago you were tailing after my wife…"

"Sam, don't go there," warned Helo, seeing the young Adama tense up but Sam continued.

"What's change? The fact that she may be carrying your child?" said Sam, "that's frak up. You only want her back for the kid."

Lee got up slamming his glass on the table and as he turned he saw Dee sitting in the corner with Gaeta . He contemplating on whether or not he should go over and decided against it and left the bar deciding he rather spent the rest of the night in.

Later on

Dee came back to her quarters with the Admiral standing outside, waiting.

"Sir? Is there something wrong," said Dee .

"I usually try to not get involve with personal business but this is very close to home," said Bill, "I think we need to go inside for this."

"Okay, sir," said Dee , opening the door to her quarters, and letting him in.

"You look better," said Bill.

"No offense but can you get to the point," said Dee , not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I see your coldness for Lee has been extending to me also but I'm not offended," said Bill, as he turns from her to around the room, "it's about Lee."

"What about Major Adama?" asked Dee , trying to not to be concerned.

"It very unethical of me to get involve with personal business but what is happening between you and Lee has been affecting this entire fleet and you are my family. My family is falling apart," said Bill.

"Admiral…" Dee began but the Bill cut her off.

"No need to formal, Anastasia. You can still call me Bill or dad off duty," said Bill.

"I don't think that's appropriate considering the situation and you won't be my father for long," said Dee .

"I'm aware the divorce proceedings are tomorrow," said Bill.

"Yes, my lawyer believes it is the only way to get Lee to sign," said Dee .

"He truly loves you, Dee. That's why he won't sign the papers," said Bill, "but now unto another problem: your resignation?"

"After the baby is born, I plan on leaving Galactica and live on a civilian ship with my child," said Dee, uncomfortably.

"What about the baby's father?" asked Bill.

"Depending on who the father is, he'll be allowed to visit his kid," said Dee, "I'm not going to be the type of mother who keeps their child from family."

"You're the best Com officer I ever had, Dee. The pilots are going to miss hearing your voice during CAP," said Bill, "in a way they're losing a home."

"Sir?" asked Dee.

"I know I never treated you like a daughter like I did with Kara…" he trailed off, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need for an apology. Whether you treated me like a daughter still wouldn't have stop the things that have happen," said Dee , "if it is alright with you if the baby is a boy I like to his middle name to be William."

"I would be honored, Anastasia," said Bill.

"I'm sorry, Bill about how been treating you. I didn't mean for my feelings for Lee affect my relationship or the progress the fleet needs to make," said Dee.

"I need to go," said Bill, "I don't want you stressing yourself out. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah…I do," said Dee, sadly.

"Goodbye," said Bill turning and leaving Dee 's quarters.

Dee watched him go and look around her barren room feeling the coldness that had occupied it for the pass couple of months.

**The Next Day**

"You are lucky that filed under irreconcilable differences instead of adultery," said Lampkin, with Lee as they stood outside the courtroom.

"Don't you think I know that?" said Lee, "she doesn't want my credibility destroyed."

"No, she feels embarrassed by the fact you cheated on her with Kara Thrance," said Lampkin.

"Alright, so what are you going to do?" asked Lee, as he saw Dee and her lawyer come down the corridor.

"Your best bet is to argue for the kid since the fleet holds religion and marriage very high on Galactica," said Lampkin, "but they pull something that we don't want to happen."

"Like telling the judge the kid may not be mine," said Lee, sadly.

"Yeah, that and maybe a few details that are personal because I know you didn't tell me everything," said Lampkin, he then turned to Dee and her lawyer and extended his hand to Dee 's lawyer, "Myra Nasser, it is good seeing you again."

"Cut the crap, Romo, just know this," said Nasser , "you will not be able to manipulate this into your favor like you did with Baltar's trial. Just because my client did file under adultery, Mr. Adama and Ms. Dualla's marriage will be over before noon."

"Over estimating yourself again," said Lampkin unconcerned, "shall we go in?"

"Let's," said Nasser, "its time for me to win a case."

Lampkin opened the door for Dee and Nasser, "After you, ladies."

The Trial (An half an hour later)

"So Ms. Dualla, you are filing for divorce under the reason for irreconcilable differences from your husband, Major Adama?" asked Nasser.

"Yes," said Dee.

"What are differences, do you have?" asked Nasser.

"View life different and that has cause us communication problems that I feel we cannot work through," said Nasser.

"How did you and Major Adama get involved?" asked Nasser.

"After the Admiral Adama had been shot we became friends I guess you could call it. I would fill him in on about the Admiral Adama," said Dee, "our relationship developed from there."

Lee turned to Lampkin and whispered, "She was going out with Roslin's former aide, Billy Keikeya. He found out about us right before he died."

"Great, you stole her from another guy," said Lampkin.

"Before you married Major Adama, there were problems, of course, that should had pointed out that we shouldn't be married to one another," said Dee.

"Like what?" said Nasser.

"He had commitment issues but now I realized he didn't have commitment issue, he just didn't want to commit to me," said Dee.

"What makes you think that?" said Nasser.

"Major Adama had feelings for someone else who at the time didn't share those feelings," said Dee, "I was the security blanket."

"This other female now share those feelings for the Major," said Nasser.

"Yes," said Dee, somber.

"Have they acted on their feelings," asked Nasser.

"Not to my knowledge," Dee lied, "I believe the after everything he remain faithful but his heart wasn't truly in our marriage. It was a pretense."

"No more questions," said Nasser, as she went to her seat as Lampkin got up.

"Why did you marry the Major," asked Lampkin.

"Because I loved him," said Dee.

"But you don't love him anymore," said Lampkin.

"I don't know, I have so many feelings," said Dee.

"Among them love," said Lampkin.

"Yes," said Dee.

"How long have been married?"

"We would have been celebrating our third wedding anniversary in a few months," said Dee.

"If you guys were different why did you marry?" asked Lampkin.

"Like I said I loved him," said Dee, as she winced, touching her stomach.

"Are you alright?" asked Lampkin.

"I'm fine," said Dee.

"How long had the two of you known each other previous to your marriage," asked Lampkin.

"A year and a half," said Dee, as she winced again.

"Don't believe that was long enough for you two to know your differences," said Lampkin.

"Yes, but…" Dee began, as she became upset and pained.

"So why marry did you marry the Major," said Lampkin.

"I love him! I thought I could love him enough for the both of us," said Dee, "I was naïve and stupid to believe that. By the time I realized what was happening I was too late. My gods! He never wanted me, he always wanted Kara not me. He only asked me to marry him because she turned him down. Then she changed her mind and the both of them started making fools out her ex-husband, Samuel Anders and myself. Now I'm pregnant with a baby that may or may not be his!" Dee began to wince in pain and breathing heavily. "My baby! Something is wrong," said Dee collapsing on the stand.

" Dee!" said Lee, standing up and going to her.

"Stay away from client, Major Adama," said Nasser, holding her client.

"She's my wife," said Lee, "someone get Cottle, please! I can't lose her."


	8. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yeah it's been awhile but I'm back I needed time to straighten out grades and hit a state of flux when came to

Author's Note: Yeah it's been awhile but I'm back I needed time to straighten out grades and hit a state of flux when came to writing my story. Thanks for the reviews I'm happy there Lee/Dee fans out there. I wish the serious would address the relationship because the fact they both still wear their wedding rings (maybe it's only because Dee hasn't been lately but I glimpse hers in episode 2) and they made a point of always showing Lee's in every scene so I don't know what that suppose to be.

Chapter 6

Dee sat up in sick bay hooked up to machines and Lee with a grim look on his face sat by her bed stroking her hair. "Come on, Dee. Don't do this," he whispered, as Felix rush up to his side.

"How is she?" Felix asked staring Dee.

"She hasn't responded in hours since they brought her in," said Lee, holding her hand, "Cottle waiting for a few more test." Lee paused and finally looked at Felix and became annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried that the baby…" said Felix but Lee cut him off.

"She's my wife and you don't need to be here," said Lee.

"I think we both know I have very right as much as you do. I could have fathered her child, Lee," said Felix sternly.

Lee stood up and stared Gaeta in the face, "And that only happen because you took advantage of my wife in moment of weakness…"

"A moment you caused with your own infidelity with Captain Thrace, sir," said Felix, holding his ground, "besides it was nothing like that. We were comforting one another."

"You must think I'm idiot, Felix. Like I don't know the glances you threw her way before and after she married me. They were there when Billy was around," said Lee, grabbing Felix, "that night meant more to you than you are letting on and if you think for one minute that you going to further any relationship with my wife. Think again."

"Will you both stop," said a stern voice from behind, "you've woken the patient."

Both men turned to Cottle who had the test results in his hand and then looked down at Dee who had opened her eyes.

"How are you, Lieutenant?" said Cottle.

"I feel poorly. It's like I had been not out a window by a Centurion," said Dee, weakly, "What happen?"

"You've collapsed again," said Lee, quickly before Cottle causing Dee to look at him before turning to Cottle.

"Is my baby okay?" said Dee, trying to stay calm.

"Yes they are but you need to take care of yourself. I meant it when I said take it easy. Those twins are going to need good nutrition…" said Cottle.

"Twins? There are two of them," said Felix.

"Yes, both are fine right now but I found something that may be a problem. You have Braxton Hicks, but yours is severe that if it happens again you may go into preterm labor. Since this is severe I can't do DNA testing until after the children are born," said Cottle.

"What should I do," said Dee, silently.

"I'm putting you on bed rest from starting when you leave sick bay," said Cottle, "I suggest you have someone to stay with take care of you."

"My cousin, Ebony and her boyfriend, Will," said Dee but Cottle shook his head.

"To my understanding your cousin has a young child," said Cottle, "you need personal care and a stress free environment. You need to stay with your husband."

"I thought you said stress free," Felix, quipped, but Cottle ignored him.

"Since the two of you are still marry by law the major has say about any medical issues concerning the two of you and I can only release you to family," said Cottle.

"I can only go home if I go home with Lee?" said Dee.

"Yes," said Cottle, "I guess that puts a damper on divorce proceedings." That comment received glance from Lee. "I leave you guys to talk."

"Hey, Doc," said Dee, reaching for hand, "were you able to find out the sex?"

"You are having a girl and boy. Congratulations on the two terrors," said Cottle, before walking off.

Dee reflected on what Cottle had just said and then turned to the two men who at this moment were the most important men in her life: her husband and best friend.

"Well…this makes our situation even more awkward," said Dee, with grim smile.

"Yeah, it does. What do you want to do, Dee," said Lee, "I'll do whatever you ask of me. It's all about you now."

"For once," said Dee to herself before addressing both of them, "I want both of you to know the most important thing right now are the babies not me or this stupid argument or competition, you two have going." Dee took a breath before starting again and looking at Gaeta, "Felix, you are my friend and I'm happy you want to help but right now I need you step aside at least until the babies are born. Can you do that for me?"

Felix nodded his head before answering, "Well guess I leave you two alone." Felix walked off in a tense stride.

When he was gone, Lee and Dee remained silent. "You have nothing to say to me?"

"This is your fault," said Dee.

"I know," said Lee, "I want to make it up to you."

"Stop trying to make it up to me. Stop being selfish and for once think about someone else, Lee," said Dee.

"I'm trying," said Lee.

"No you are trying to make yourself feel better by winning back which brings me to my point," said Dee, "do not look at this situation as chance to bring us back together because its not. I only ask Felix to step aside to avoid an all out fight again. So no wooing or no doing anything extra special. Stick to what Cottle prescribes, okay."

"Okay," said Lee, who began to smile, "this feels like our first date."

"Our first date we were held hostage," said Dee.

"No, I mean first real one after Cloud 9 during physical rehab," said Lee.

"I wouldn't call that a date," said Dee, trying contain a smile.

"Well I did and you were being technical and bossy then as you are now," said Lee, "That is one of the reasons I fell for you."

"Lee…" said Dee, slowly.

"Okay, what time do you want to come home…I mean what time you want to leave this place tomorrow," said Lee.

"At 1000 hours," said Dee.

"Alright, sweetheart" said Lee, "giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow. I come after I see my father."

"Okay," said Dee thrown off by that peck and gently said, "Don't be late, okay?"

"I won't," said Lee, heading out of sick bay leaving Dee reflecting on what happen and letting her mind linger to the times she spent with Lee.

"You can't, Dee. You can't allow him in," she said to herself.

In the President's quarters

"I can't believe you made me do that," said Cottle.

"Bill needed help," said Laura Roslin, "did they buy it?"

"Yeah, it was mostly true except she didn't necessarily have to go home with Adama," said Cottle.

"Thank you," said Laura, "Bill will thank you."

"Well just hope that the two of you playing cupid doesn't bite you in the ass," said Cottle.


	9. Chapter 7

AN: It's truly been over a year and I am back. I had serious writers block. I will update this story and the other Dee story. I am so pissed my favorite character was killed off on the show but Kandyse was amazing though. Sorry if my writing sucks right now and I warn you Dee's gonna be a bitch.

Chapter 7

**Lee and Dee's Quarters**

Lee and Dee walked back into their old quarters. Lee had been right on time as he said he would and try to convince Dee to let him carry her which she adamantly refused and opted for the wheel chair. Doc Cottle filled Lee in on his responsibilities and advised Dee on breathing exercises and the meds that were given her.

Dee looked around her old home and noticed the changes.

"When did you do this?" she asked.

"I worked on it all last night," said Lee settling Dee onto the couch, "do you like it?"

"It's different and arty of you," said Dee looking around," how did you manage to get the photos."

"Black market, of course, said Lee after propping Dee's feet up, he got up and went to the closet to retrieve something, "I also got this." He handed her the box.

"What is this?" Dee asked, she opened the box and gasped, "Oh, Lee. You shouldn't have." She looked at the two stuff animals. One a blue teddy bear, the other bear was pink.

"I wanted to buy the babies something special," said Lee, "It's no big deal."

"I'm sure they'll love it," said Dee, as she yawned.

"Are you tired?" asked Lee, about to help her to the bed.

"No. You know Lee, you don't have to babysit me," said Dee, "I'm big girl. Don't you have work something else that may needs your attention."

"Cottle said you shouldn't overwork yourself. No stress, remember?" said Lee.

"Well you pestering me is causing stress and annoyance," said Dee, "this isn't going work."

"It will if you allow it," said Lee, "I'm holding my end of the bargain I haven't try to woo you yet."

"No but you've done something cute and extra special," said Dee referring to the bears and the room, "the Lee I know was not into artwork like this or bright colors. And by your last statement I'll expect you're going to break our deal and try to woo me."

"Dee, I promised, didn't I," said Lee, "you act as if I never given you gifts before."

"You never had ulterior motives before except when you gave me that bracelet right before you ask me out," said Dee, she took a book out her bag and began to read, "I know you. Now can you go to your shift or to Joe's and have Ebony stop by? I promise I won't leave this couch unless supervise."

Lee got off the couch and trying to keep his cool, "Is this how it going to be?"

"How what's going to be?" said Dee, looking up from her book.

"Living like strangers and you being cold to me and asking me to leave while you're awake," said Lee, "I can't change the past. I'm trying to make things right. Let me help. That is the only kindness I want right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch," said Dee, "I know you're trying to only help. It's hard not being able to take care of myself or go anywhere. I miss my freedom. I miss my work."

"I know that but if you get better you can do that stuff again," said Lee, "I know you love your job."

"About that…" Dee began before she was interrupted by a knock.

Lee went to the hatch and opened it to reveal Kara. Dee tensed and pick up her book in order to stop that old feeling of frustration towards Starbuck from building.

"Sorry to intrude but you're needed in the hanger, right away" said Kara, trying to keep herself from looking at Dee.

"I'm coming," said Lee, as he turn to Dee, whom seem to become entranced by the book, "I told Ebony to stop by already. She'll be by soon. Do you need anything?"

"No." said Dee abruptly without looking up from her book.

"Alright," said Lee sadden by her tone. He knew the wall was back up. "I'll be back as soon as I can.

"No need to rush," said Dee, "it's not like going anywhere."

"Okay," said Lee, he turned to Kara, "let's go." With that they both left for the hanger.

**In the Hallway**

"Wow, I really sensed the love in there," said Kara.

"Shut up," said Lee, "Dee and I were getting somewhere before you came along."

"It's not my fault your marriage fell apart," said Kara, "well not totally my fault."

"You don't think I know that," said Lee, "I am reminded everyday that Dee hates me and I reminded by everyone else that I fraked up."

"At least your spouse didn't divorce you and now is shack up with someone else," said Kara.

"She would if she had her way," said Lee, "I got four months to change her mind."

"I wish you luck in that," said Kara, "Dee is probably the most stubborn person on this fleet after me and well you but I guess if you truly work your Adama charm she'll change her mind.

The two of them finally made it to the hanger. Chief called Lee over to discuss a technical problem with one of the vipers.

"Alright, Kara thanks for the pep talk," said Lee, "I'll see you around." Lee walked away Kara, as she looked after him longingly. Kara walked over to the phone in the hanger and made a call.

"Hey, it's me," she said, "I wanted to discuss your proposition over lunch."


End file.
